L'excès de sommeil fatigue
by Voracity666
Summary: Grèce connaît les légendes. Il connaît son pays, aussi. Et il suffira d'un seul faux pas pour que ses collègues apprenent des secrets divins.


**Le titre provient de l' _Odyssée_ de Homère ^^**

 **Disclaimer : -Saint-Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.**

 **-Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Grèce était épuisé.

Lui, le grand dormeur, celui qui préfère la sieste aux réunions importantes, n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil depuis plusieurs semaines.

Certaines mauvaises langues diraient que c'est la situation économique de son pays qui le travaillait, d'autres prétendraient que c'est la politique...

Mais tout un chacun avaient faux. Mais comment pourraient-ils le comprendre ?

Il était dépositaire d'un secret, et sa mère bien avant lui. Lourd fardeau que c'était ! Et personne à qui le partager, évidemment... Même à ses chats il ne pouvait rien dire.

Un secret d'état restait un secret d'état. Même si il était aussi éventé que la relation extra-conjugale du coin, il restait un secret ne sortant pas du pays.

De toutes façons, c'est une chose tellement ancrée dans leur histoire... Celle de mamá Grèce. Cette mamá qui était versée dans le secret des dieux eux-même.

Car il est bien question de dieux, d'une déesse plus particulièrement. La déesse Athéna, déesse du savoir et de la stratégie militaire. Rien que ça, oui.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cette déesse. Il y avait aussi ses protecteurs... Les chevaliers d'Athéna.

（´-`）.｡oO（

Un nouveau jour se levait sur le Sanctuaire, faisant grogner les plus gros dormeurs et sourire les lève-tôt.

Dans leurs baraquements, chevaliers de bronze et d'argent se motivaient pour l'entraînement et l'apprentissage, encore un peu pris par les brumes du sommeil que quelques coups chasseront bien vite, heureusement.

Du côté des ors, voir même du Grand Pope, ça fourmillait depuis un moment déjà, avec le retour de mission de Aldébaran qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de traverser tous les temples pour saluer ses collègues, au grand malheur de ses derniers.

Se réveiller dans l'étreinte du Taureau -qui pourrait tout aussi bien l'utiliser contre ses ennemis- était plus que déstabilisant, surtout pour ceux ayant des tenues vestimentaires nocturnes assez spéciales (Ah... Saga et son nudisme légendaire...) ou ayant de la galante compagnie (mauvaise idée d'avoir réveillé le Sagittaire).

-J'ai mal à la tête, grommela Aphrodite en se plaçant aux côtés de Camus.

-Ça, c'est le réveil à la Brésilienne, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. On a eut de la chance de ne pas y rester, déjà.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, invisible aux yeux des autres. Ces derniers peinaient à garder les paupières ouvertes, particulièrement ceux ayant eu une nuit agitée avant l'arrivée de la catastrophe cornue.

Le Grand Pope se redressa après avoir sentit sa tête partir en avant par la faute du poids de son casque.

-Je vous rappelle que dans deux mois nous recevons des personnages importants. Il faudrait éviter tout laisser aller.

Il bâilla discrètement et tira sur la pointe de ses cheveux pour se ressaisir.

-Il serait malconvenue de leur présenter une image négative du Sanctuaire, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

Il y eut quelques faibles "oui" parmi les plus réactifs tandis que les autres étaient repartis dans leurs songes.

-C'est qui déjà ? Marmonna DeathMask.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami, prêt à s'endormir dès que possible.

-Le président, son premier ministre et un autre personnage dont on ne sait rien. Le Grand Pope refuse de nous en dire plus, comme le chevalier de la Balance.

Ils soupirèrent en chœur avant de se reconnecter au débit du Grand Pope qui luttait aussi contre le sommeil, si on jugeait d'après l'oscillement de sa tête.

-Au travail ! Conclut-il d'un bâillement.

（´-`）.｡oO（

-Grèce ? L'appela gentiment Chypre. Tu... Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu passer avant, mais les préparatifs de la fête...

Son aîné ne lui adressa même pas un regard, lui passant devant dans un état quasiment catatonique.

-Grand frère ?

Inquiet de sa santé, il lui emboîta le pas, ce qui le mena jusqu'à la chambre de son aîné où celui-ci s'écroula pour s'endormir aussitôt, épuisé.

Avisant le calendrier non loin, Chypre se calma.

-Déjà, que le temps passe vite...

Il borda soigneusement son frère et décida de rendre visite à son cadet.

（´-`）.｡oO（

Les apprentis râlaient, les genoux tremblants et le dos scié, les mains rougies et glacées.

Leurs aînés n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, ils savaient juste bien le cacher, eux.

-Et qu'on vienne pas nous dire que le sanctuaire est sale, maugréa Jabu en prenant appui sur un rocher.

Avec une brosse savonneuse à la main, DeathMask défiait tout ceux qui passeraient par son temple. Qu'ils osent ne serait-ce que laisser la moitié d'une empreinte de semelle, et il les envoyait direct en voyage infernal sur Cancer Airlines !

Aphrodite râlait sur l'état de ses mains, tandis que Kanon avait sorti une lime pour remettre ses ongles à hauteur égale. Oui oui, dans cet ordre-là.

Kiki tirait la langue, épuisé par les exercices de télékinésie que son maître lui avait fait faire en soulevant les meubles afin de dépoussiérer convenablement le sol.

Plus loin, Shion observait le Sanctuaire avec un air pensif. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû le voir aussi reluisant... C'était sans doute une cinquantaine d'années avant, lors de la précédente visite.

-Il ne manque plus que nos invités ! S'exclama Dôhko.

Quelques regards fatigués l'observèrent déborder d'énergie... Il n'avait rien fait ou quoi ?

-Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas vu Hellas ! Surenchérit-il à l'intention de son vieil ami.

-Oui, et le connaissant, il n'a pas pris une ride.

-Je parie qu'il n'a pas changé du tout !

Les chevaliers laissaient leurs oreilles traîner, intéressés par ces informations soudaines sur le mystérieux personnage qui accompagnerait le président et le premier ministre. Hellas, donc ? Quel curieux nom...

（´-`）.｡oO（

-HÉRACLÈS !

Se tournant vers son interlocuteur, l'appelé fit un bref mouvement de tête, traduisant son attention à son encontre.

-Le jour approche, et nous ne sommes pas prêt !

Laissant son supérieur poursuivre son monologue paniqué, la nation sourit en coin. Tout avait vérifié un milliard de fois et préparé avec une minutie digne d'Allemagne lui-même. Non, vraiment, aucune raison de paniquer. Le pire qu'il puisse arriver serait que Turquie s'invite, mais il avait ses propres priorités.

-À dans deux jours, le salua finalement la nation en poursuivant son chemin.

Ça ne rassura pas pour autant le président qui alla se trouver une oreille attentive plus loin.

-Les aléas de la vie sont des petits plaisirs d'un luxe hors de portée, énonça paisiblement Héraclès.

Mais les oreilles présidentielles étaient trop loin pour saisir toute la porté philosophique de la phrase.

-Maintenant, une petite sieste.

（´-`）.｡oO（

Le stress avait fait son nid dans le Sanctuaire. Maintenant que le moindre rocher reluisait, on s'était attaqué à une énorme lessive et au bichonnage d'armures, avec une frénésie inquiétante.

-Tu as déjà lavé mes tuniques cinq fois, grommela Geki.

-Ça leur fera pas de mal une sixième fois, marmonna Ban en s'acharnant sur une quelconque tâche invisible.

-Milo, si tu continues de frotter, tu vas passer à travers ! S'exclama Mü.

En effet, le chevalier du Scorpion voulait que son armure soit la plus irréprochable et l'astiquait donc, tel un forcené.

Aphrodite fit un commentaire sur cette obsession mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

-Il faut qu'elle brille comme un diamant au soleil ! Déclara Milo en poursuivant son nettoyage.

Ses collègues haussèrent les épaules, comprenant que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 ** ** **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !******


End file.
